quakefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deathstalker666/The Compendium of Broken Levels
The realm of fan missions is a painful journey. Most will only bother with the highly rated packs, probably because the less popular levels are such for a reason. However, some of you might be crazy enough like me to explore the wild-west, the barely traveled roads. This does not come without its dangers however. Simply put, a lot of fan missions are highly broken. Usually what defines broken depends on the game, but I have yet to find a game that had fan content that worked 100% of the time. This is pretty much a mapping of the wild west by a lone ranger who embarks on painful adventures and returns to tell the tale. Perhaps some are actually able to be completed, in which case it would be nice to be told so I can modify the list. This is pretty much a list of all broken content I have played for games with a lot of custom levels. If it isn't on this list, I have either played it and found it able to be completed or I haven't played it yet. The best way to determine this is by checking out my Youtube channel and seeing if I have a video on it, those usually chart my voyages into the unknown. Think of this as a minimal spoiler guide. You could go to my channel or anywhere else, but the problem is that the internet loves spoilers and so you can end up ruining the levels for yourself. If it isn't on this list but has been played by me, just look further, because most likely there is something subtle you are missing. Think of me as the maiden voyage, one to chart out levels where it is impossible to 100% complete so others can have an easier time of picking up and enjoying levels without quickly assuming it is broken (like I need to sometimes). I will keep info to a minimum here, simply saying the name of the mission that is broken and what exactly is broken in it. Play the missions below with wariness. Quake will also be ignored because it is already organized in such a way that said levels are already documented and thus this would be redundant. Doom Doom and Doom II are pretty much known for having such a massive number of levels that it is practically impossible to ever complete them all. Still, from my adventures I can pretty much say that I have yet to run into a Doom level where it is impossible to exit a level unless it was designed for Cooperative instead of Single Player. Note that when I say this I am referring to levels that actually have an exit, as opposed to one that didn't design a way to leave. Instead, the general problem I have is 100% completion. Doom has 3 counters at the end of every level. Enemies missing are a very rare but possible sight, Items can sometimes be placed in an impossible to reach area, and there are many a time when Secrets turn out to be incorrectly flagged in such a way to give you a headache. With 3 counters, it pretty much means that there are plenty of chances for people to mess up, so you get a lot of broken levels. IWAD levels are based on vanilla, modern source ports such as the latest SVNs of GzDoom fix the bugs on these levels. IWAD Levels * E4M3 (Sever the Wicked) - 2 Secrets **In the area near the Red Key, 1 secret exists behind either torch facing the player, meaning 2 secrets in total are impossible to retrieve with Noclip. * E4M7 (And Hell Followed) - 2 Secrets **In the area behind the Yellow Door, there is a hidden ledge with an Invulnerability Sphere on the side opposite the button. The ledge itself is a secret, but the player cannot get onto it without Noclip. A sector beside the ledge is also flagged as a Secret, meaning the player must walk alongside the ledge while Noclipping in order to retrieve this one. PWAD Levels * 11INHELL - Exit, 1 Item, 25 Enemies ** As the level is designed for Cooperative play, the Exit is impossible to reach, corridor beside square crusher room. ** The sole item in the map, an Invulnerability Sphere exists on a rather visible ledge. I cannot find a way to get this to lower. ** There are no resources in the map besides the impossible to get Invulnerability Sphere and a Shotgun. There are 3 Barons on very high pillars. Using infighting, all 50 Pistol shots, and 3-4 Shotgun hits it is possible to kill one. There is a damaging floor blood river with more enemies, you could potentially kill the 4 Imps and escape if you are lucky enough, but the 7 barons are practically impossible when there is no healing in the map and they stand beside a damaging floor. There are 8 demons in a room behind the windowed area overlooking the Baron pillars, this room can never be accessed. There is a large room with 4 Spectres that cannot be accessed using normal means. * FEZ2 - 1 Secret ** The teleporter corridor leading to the Yellow Door is flagged as a Secret, but the player teleports before they can reach the Secret. * K9 - 3 Secrets ** I am not even sure if the Secrets exist in the level or not (gotta love those counter bugs). Noclipping around for a decent length of time, I couldn't find anything. * PSYCH - 21 Enemies, 1 Secret ** There are 20 Barons and a Cyberdemon in a room. The problem is that the room is entirely inaccessible to the player and can only be looked in. The room beside it has an invisible wall that allows you to shoot Rockets through it, meaning you can get lucky with a few kills, but the lack of infighting or enemies being able to see you means that it is impossible to kill them all or obtain the BFG in the room. ** Near the beginning room is a doorway. Beside this is a wall that can be opened to reveal a raised hidden area. The secret is in the sector between the raised section and the floor of the lower room, meaning it is impossible to reach since the player will always be raised above the sector. * TNCROSS2 - 1 Secret ** In the main room, on the same wall as the starting ledge, is a hidden tunnel. The corridor is raised from the main room, the secret is found in the gap between this the lower floor and the raised surface, and therefore is impossible to obtain without Noclip. * BEHOLDER - 11 Enemies ** There are 2 rooms worth of enemies that are supposed to get alerted and teleport into the level, but never do. These rooms are located beside the large room on the route to the Red Keycard. * netbeast - 2 Items ** The main room of the level features 2 trapped Soul Spheres. The only problem is that there is actually no true way to obtain them. * GRRFY - 1 Secret ** Noclipped around for a bit of time. I am not sure if the Secret exists in the map or is just another example of a messed up counter. * DOOM HOCKEY!!!!!!!! - 2 Items ** It is impossible to leave the starting "locker room" without Noclipping. There are 2 Items in each locker room, meaning it is impossible to obtain them all without cheating. * Subway11 - 1 Secret ** The teleporter in the red rock area is supposed to count as a Secret, but the player teleports before reaching it. * MAZE1 - 2 Items ** The room behind the Blue Door has some ledges around the room have some resources on them, including 2 Armor Bonuses. The problem is that there is no way to access this ledge. * CHRIS - 4 Secrets ** There is an area with 3 Teleporters in a marble room. All 3 Teleporters count as a Secret, but all teleport the player before they can reach them. I am not sure if the fourth Secret exists in the level, Noclipping around did not reveal anything. * STEWBETA - 1 Secret ** The entire level consists of a giant courtyard around a central tower. The problem is that the Secret is in the central tower... which isn't accessible. * STAIRS - 46 Secrets ** No idea where all these missing Secrets are, but it seems most likely a counter issue due to the nodes not being updated. * morehell - Exit, 1 Item, 6 Enemies ** This is pretty much a modified version of 11INHELL. The addition of one of every type of gun means you will have enough to kill all the Barons on the pillars. All inaccessible areas besides the Exit are now accessible. Regardless, there are still not enough resources to kill the Barons in the damaging floor section since there is a lack of health and ammo. ** This also means the Exit is still locked out due to being cooperative and the Invulnerability Sphere is still impossible to get. * NEVEREST - 1 Item ** There is a Health Vial in a Cacodemon alcove that opens up in the circular staircase room. The only problem is that there is no way to enter this room, in fact there is an invisible wall that prevents the Cacodemon from escaping. Category:Blog posts